A business process design environment usable within an enterprise computing environment, including ORACLE® Business Process Composer, a component of ORACLE® Business Process Management (BPM) Suite, enables users to create and customize BPM projects. A BPM project is a container for the resources used to create and support business applications and contains one or more business processes. Business Process Composer allows users to create and/or edit and deploy business process models. Business process models can be created based on process templates to provide an abstract definition of a business process without the implementation details required for a particular application. Typically, a business analyst working with Business Process Composer can collaborate with users working with other software tools, such as business developers and/or managers working ORACLE® BPM Studio, to add required implementation details and create process-based business applications.